


Fluisteren magie

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Als u controleren mensen met uw stem, maar je niet de controle die macht... is het niet meer van een vloek dan een macht?





	Fluisteren magie

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

De reden waarom Mathew praat in een fluistering is omdat zijn stem is magie wanneer hardop gesproken. Zijn stem kan controleren elke magische wezens in de buurt, die hem horen, en het probleem met dat is dat de Naties zeker niet menselijk, noch is het bedrijf dat ze houden als Engeland en Noorwegen feeën.

De reden voor zijn stilte is eenvoudig. Hij wil niet iedereen kwetsen. Niet altijd weer. Niet na wat vorige keer was gebeurd. Hij had nooit bedoeld om zijn eigen broer te kwetsen. Niet ooit. Alles wat hij kon nu zeggen... was dat hij geluk was Engeland was er en Noorwegen was ook voorbij voor een bezoek, en dat ze hadden gewist ieders herinneringen van het incident.

Hij wist en zij hadden geweten dat hij een sociale paria zou geworden zijn als iedereen had herinnerd (zodra hij hen snel voorbijgaand hen hun geheugen gaf zodat zij de situatie... wisten zodat zij meer buigzaam en gemakkelijker waren te controleren en beval hen om hem te helpen). Dus nu was hij de enige die wist over, en toch had hij nog steeds in geslaagd om uit te blijken een sociaal wrak, alleen maar omdat hij was altijd vertrekken uit de buurt van gesprekken en anderen in het algemeen.

En het was allemaal vanwege zijn darn keel. Nou, zijn vocale akkoorden.

Waarom kon hij niet hebben gehad een meer algemene magie controle, zoals de leden van de Magic Club? Waarom heeft niemand anders lijken te worden getroffen door een weerbarstige macht?

Het was niet eerlijk. Het was gewoon niet eerlijk...

De andere landen eindelijk zien hem voor een tijdje en ze gaan uit naar een bar, maar Mathew is geschokt te vinden dat hij niet kan zijn volume controle en luid spreekt, terwijl aan de bar (hij heeft een oogje op Gilbert) en weet dat het zijn magie dat maakt Gilbert, die had alleen ooit hem gezien als een vriend, start flirten met hem, en zo vlucht naar huis waar hij maakt Kumajirou gaan kruipen weg als hij komt om te onderzoeken en ziet de huilende Canada.

"Ik wil gewoon niet te kwetsen jullie," Mathew verstikte als hij bleef staren in het vuur met tranen rollen in zijn ogen.

En dat was toen Mathew besloten dat spreken rustig was gewoon niet genoeg. Hij kon geen interactie met zijn mede Naties hebben. Ooit weer. Het was gewoon te gevaarlijk, voor hen en vooral voor hem. Hij wilde niet om iemand te maken worden gedwongen om iets te doen. Het was gewoon immoreel.

Één meer scheur daalde het gezicht van Mathew, en dat was toen hij besliste zijn eerste minister in de ochtend te roepen om de aankondiging te maken dat de natie Canada niet meer om het even welke verdere vergaderingen zou bijwonen. Hij kon gewoon reageren op e-mails en notities te schrijven na alle...

Met dat besliste, viel Mathew in slaap.

En, de volgende ochtend, werd zijn eerste minister opgeroepen en de regelingen die worden samengesteld.

Wat Mathew betreft, zou hij nooit een van zijn andere Naties weer te zien. Hij zou zijn broer nooit opnieuw zien, zijn papa, Engeland... of Niek-Pruisen.

Vooral niet Pruisen.


End file.
